Naruto: The Next Generation
by SpinningJokercard
Summary: Naruto is the Hokage, Sasuke returned to the village Life was normal for the rookie 9 but what about the next generation? Story follows Yuti Uchiha Sasukes Daughter. NO LEMONS R&R No Flames plz. This is my first story. Potential Series


Uchiha Yuti sat at her desk, head slumped down resting on the top of her old, now useless books. She, along with 11 other children, had just graduated from the academy and were about to be put in to their Genin teams. She was excited, of course being the social outcast of her generation she would never show it but still she wanted nothing more than to be able to impress her father, Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since she was little her father had trained her hard, never letting her take a break until something was done and done right. Of course this is also the reason why she has no friends, she never had time to go out and socialize she would just train in the day and sleep to recover at night.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Iruka Umino walked into the room. Every kid in the room's head turned and followed him as he walked to the front of the class.

"Now then" Iruka said turning to face the students

"Congratulations on passing the academy test, I will now be placing you into teams of 3" Iruka continued to talk about the teams along with the importance of teamwork and the difficulties they would have to face but Yuti had phased out at this point, it all seemed pointless and boring to her, she just wanted to know who was in her team and who her squad leader was.

"Uchiha Yuti" Her head shot up from the desk as her name was called,

"Yes?" she replied weakly to the address.

Iruka looked her up and down, "I said, Team 1 Consists of Yuti Uchiha, Kenu Nara and Sentobi Jikio, Squad leader Neji Hyuga."

She sighed as she walked quickly out of the room, passing a clumsy looking boy who she assumed was Kenu Nara. She walked up the stairs and suddenly crashed to the ground,

"Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled at the person she ran into. She looked up to see a bleach white haired boy with cold emotionless eyes looking back at her, he stared at her for what seemed like a year to her filling her entire body with fear in an instant, then he suddenly turned and walked out of the room.

Yuti got up and followed him, at a distance, out heading towards the room where her team was suppose to meet Neji.

Yuti walked into the room closely followed by Kenu, she stopped suddenly seeing the same white haired boy leaning against the wall near Neji. She stared at him shocked that this boy was in her team, Yuti slowly walked to a seat that was far away from the boy and sat down, Kenu decided to do the same thing but sat away from Yuti as well.

"Welcome to the World of Ninja" Neji had started speaking without her even realising, "you three do not seem to be very friendly towards each other, you are scattered around the room" Neji stated as his eyes darted from Yuti to Kenu then to Sentobi. Neji sighed "this will never do how about we start with getting to know each other?"

Neji pointed at Kenu, "You go first."

Nara looked around frantically trying to see if Neji was really pointing to him "umm, s-sure... I-I'm Kenu....Nara, I'm from the N-Nara c-c-c-clan..." he stuttered "I'm r-r-r-r-really shy a-a-and p-p-prefer to t-t-think rather than f-f-f-fight."

Neji stopped him there with a raise of his hand. "Ok your next" Neji said this time pointing to Sentobi.

Sentobi pushed himself off the wall "I'm Sentobi Jikio, my family is not from Konoha, I like fighting to improve myself and I hate stuck up arrogant people....like the Uchiha clan."

Yuti suddenly launched herself towards Sentobi screaming, only to be intercepted by Neji, who grabbed onto her to hold her back.

Neji looked at Sentobi "Apologize".

Sentobi looked at Yuti but said nothing.

She continued to struggle to attempt to free herself from Neji's grasp. No one disrespected her family or clan she knew that and she would make this snowflake haired boy pay for what he said.

Neji pushed her back into her chair and kept a hand on her head to keep her there.

"Now then, Sentobi apologize for what you said, that was uncalled for"

Sentobi remained silent as he leant back against the wall.

Yuti sat still on the couch and fumed under Neji's hand. That boy had to pay, and she would make him pay as soon as they got let out.

Neji looked back and forth between the two young Genin and sighed to himself as he thought "This is going to be a tough job"


End file.
